Greenleaves
by RandomOtakuGirlx2
Summary: The stick of truth is a very powerful item that anyone would want their hands on. While the humans and the elves are at war, there's another who wants the stick as well. Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night as the wind softly blew across the forest, a small camp stood as the campfire crackled. A lone princess exit one of the tents, surveying the area around here. She listened the the conversation that was near the campfire, taking noticed the people had their backs facing her. "Good..this is my chance to finally enjoy a little walk" the princess muttered softly to herself as she quietly snuck, holding her bow close by. Just as she made it through some coverage, a hand quickly grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going, Princess Kenny "

"Oh, why isn't it our thief, Craig. What brings you out?" Princess Kenny softly asked, darting her eyes from the camp and back to the rather high level thief. "Stopping you" Craig replied in a rather monotone voice, staring at the princess with bored looking eyes. "Stopping me? Why, dear Craig, there's nothing wrong with the princess enjoying some time alone, is there?" Princess Kenny asked, shaking her head, "is it wrong for me to do?" The thief sigh, shaking his head, "not if the Wizard King finds out. You know him." Princess Kenny thought about it. While it was true that the Wizard King was rather a scary and powerful Wizard, wielding the Stick of Truth with him, he was rather busy trainer the newbie, Douchebag.

"He doesn't have to know about my little walk. I promise I'll be back before he knows~" the princess winked, earning a sigh other the thief, "besides I can protect myself!" Craig thought about it more before shaking his head. "Alright.. You better return safety or else." He replied, letting go of the princess's arm. "I promise Craig. Thank you." Princess Kenny waved, before starting her walk around the forest area.

A few minutes passed by, as Princess Kenny felt a slight breeze from the night's air. "It feels nice to have some quietness around." Princess Kenny smiled softly, about the turn back before noticing a light in the distance. "What on earth? I couldn't be able to return to camp this quickly, so is there another camp nearby?" She quietly asked herself. Curious, Princess Kenny carefully sneak closer, wondering what the light was. As she crouched near a bush, her eyes widen, watching different Drow elves talking to each other. _This must be where elves of the Zaron kingdom are staying at.._ Princess Kenny couldn't even think, as she never knew how close the Kupa Kingdom's camp was near this camp. As much as wanted to stay and look, Princess Kenny not only promised the thief that she'll return safely, she also didn't want to get caught by the elven kingdom. Before she stood up, Princess Kenny couldn't help to see a flash of red from far away. _Is that...the Elf King?_ As she was about to look a bit closer, she felt a cold metal against her neck.

" _And what does the Princess of the Kupa Kingdom thinks she's doing here?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Kenny stayed quiet, knowing very well who was behind her. Not wanting to move, she softly smiled. "My, I didn't think I would get caught. Not much from you, _Ranger Stan_." Princess Kenny kept her smile, even though the sword didn't move from her neck. "You didn't answer my question, _Princess_ " Stan replied, "answer my question!" Princess Kenny sighed, folding her hands on her lap. "It's not like you can kill me, but to answer your question, I was merely on a small walk. Even the princess needs some time alone and some quietness." Stan was taken aback, lowering his sword a bit, making a small 'tch'. "As if I'm going to believe that! You probably have someone nearby!" Stan quickly glanced at every section of the forest, which earned him a small giggle from the princess. "You would probably be dead if I did have someone to watch me, but I am speaking the truth. I just happen to find the Elven camp from my walk" Princess Kenny softly spoke, "although I would have never guess I would find a sword by my neck."

This confused Stan, as he sighed, putting his sword away. "You are a strange princess, showing no fear for you life?" Stan spoke, another breeze blew by as Princess Kenny stood up. "Ranger Stan, what type of person would I be if I were a coward? Death does not faze me, even if it means to protect my people." Stan made a small 'hmph', crossing his arms as he heard his name called out.

" _Ranger Stan, where are you?_ "

Princess Kenny made a small giggle, catching the Ranger's attention, looking at the camp," you better get going, _Ranger_ , before either of us brings trouble." Before Stan said anything, Princess Kenny added, "and I promise not to tell anyone of this." Turning her heel, Princess Kenny walked back, leaving Stan staring before quickly returning to the camp when he heard his name called out again.

Returning to Kupa Keep Camp, Princess Kenny couldn't help but to noticed Craig, back turned, leaned against the tree. "Back soon?" Craig's monotone voice asked, turning to look at the Princess, who giggled slightly. "I did promise I'll be back soon, Craig." Craig made a little noise before sighing l, "Indeed, you did _Princess Kenny_ , which I guess I should be glad you made it safe." Princess Kenny put her hands on her hips, turning her head slightly. "You sound mad, Craig. I-". "You should be back in your _tent_ before the Wizard King finds out and chews me out" Craig interrupted her, clearly tired. "Alright, Craig...and thank you.." Princess Kenny replied, unable to hear what the thief had muttered as she returned back to her tent, looking at her bed. "Well tonight was an interesting night~ I wonder what tomorrow will hold?" Princess Kenny asked herself, as she changed her dress to her night attire. Softly sighing, she sat on her bed, remembering her walk and talking to one of the enemies, before lying down, falling into slumber.

The next day, Princess Kenny awoke early, yawning as she got out of bed. Changing back her her dress, she comb her hair, humming a small tune and putting her crown on. Right as she exited her tent, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Why, good morning princess!"

"Ah, Paladin Butters! What brings you up this fine morning?" Princess Kenny smiled sweetly at Butters, who rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was going to train a bit, but I wanted to check up on you", Butters replied with a smile, which Kenny giggled a bit. "I shouldn't be taking your time away from training though, but I'm happy talking with you." Princess Kenny said, watching the Paladin leaving to the training grounds. Making her away to the Grand Wizard's tent, she looked over to the armor shop, seeing their merchant up and polishing some weapons. The merchant stopped polishing one of the swords and was about to grab another, before looking up, noticing Princess Kenny.

"Oh! Good morning Princess Kenny!" The merchant flashed a smile, while Princess Kenny smiled back. "Good morning to you too, Clyde. How's your shop?" Princess Kenny asked, not noticing the small blush forming on the other. "W-Well, it's been great Princess! I've sold many wares yesterday." Clyde replied, his cheeks glowing a bit warm. "That's good news to hear~" Kenny smiled a bit, adding a small goodbye while she continued her way the the Wizard Kong's tent. "Took you long enough, _Princess_." The Wizard King harshly said, turning to the princess as she calmly replied, "I wanted to enjoy the the morning, Wizard King Cartman. I don't have to come here every single morning", Princess Kenny let out a small sigh, continuing, "how was training with Douchebag?"

"Ah, I was going to train him right, so follow me, _Princess_." Cartman replied with a glint in his eyes, and princess Kenny rolled her eyes, following the Wizard King to the training grounds where the newbie awaited silently. "Now I want you to spar with him, Princess Kenny, so he can use his magic on a real opponent!" Princess Kenny stared at Cartman, wondering if he really wanted her to do this, especially on someone low leveled. "A-Are you sure?" She asked, before Cartman replied, "Of course! It's not like anything bad will happen!" Princess Kenny sighed, as she stood in front of Sir Douchebag, getting ready for an attack as Douchebag used his magic.

That.

Was.

 _Gross_!

Princess Kenny coughed from the spell attack as the Wizard King laughed, clutching his stomach. "Oh my god! Now that's hilarious!" Cartman laughed even more as Princess Kenny shot him a glare. Looking back to the newbie, she noticed he gave an apologetic look, which Princess Kenny mouthed 'it's alright'.

After Cartman finished laughing, he told the two of them to come to his tent right away, as he wanted to tell them something. Princess Kenny walked towards the Wizard King's tent, with Douchebag following behind, entering the tent facing towards an impatient looking Wizard. "Geez, you two are slowpokes! But never mind! I came to talk about the Stick of Truth. Douchebag, as you may not know, this stick here, is the Stick of Truth. Anyone who wields it controls the whole universe, and if it falls to the wrong hands, well let's hope it doesn't."

Just as Princess Kenny was about to ask something, screaming was heard outside as Paladin Butters came rushing in.

" _My lord, we are under attack!_ "


End file.
